Modern cameras create an image during a period of exposure when the camera shutter is open to permit light to enter through the lens. However, motion of the camera or motion of objects within the scene during the exposure period may result in images with undesirable blurring. Motion blur may be caused by any combination of directions and rotations of the camera and/or objects within the scene during the exposure, and the blurring within the scene may vary depending on the distance from the center of the frame. Because modern cameras generally provide a roughly constant aperture, not only is the motion during the exposure often indeterminate but the details of the motion cannot be easily extracted from the resulting image. Mitigating motion blur is made more difficult thereby without information about the directions of motion and velocities of the objects in motion within the scene.